


Blinded by Madness

by Thunder_the_Wolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_the_Wolf/pseuds/Thunder_the_Wolf
Summary: I know it when I see it.Steve Rogers thought he knew what he needed to know about Anthony Stark. His reputation preceded him, of course. He never thought he'd find a familiar face in a stranger.An alternate universe where some things in 616 are true in MCU, and that changes a few perceptions.





	Blinded by Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler notes for the story at the end

_I know it when I see it._

Those were not the first words out of Steve Rogers’ mouth on the Helicarrier. The masks were down and the claws were out and after he spat venom about Tony not being anything close to Howard, there was victory in the other man's eyes and poison coating his tongue.

“There are guys like him worth ten of you!” Steve had sneered. “You're not the guy to lay down on the wire, make the sacrifice play.”

 _God, I hope not._  Tony's eyes gleamed viciously at him.

 _I'm tired._  His shoulders declared, half-stooped in a defensive position.

“I would just cut the wire.” Tony sneered.

_I'm sick of dying for my family's sins._

That _got_ to Steve. Burrowed under his skin and lit him up from the inside out. He should have never mentioned Howard. If anyone had thrown _his_ father out there so casually, daring him to disagree… well, Steve Rogers has always been known to throw a punch.

And now he'd aimed for the wrong person…

So he straightened up.

 _I know it when I see it._  

 _Good_ , he wanted to say.

“Big man in a suit of armor, take that off and what are you?” He scowled instead.

Layers upon layers… Steve hadn't needed this many. Why did Anthony Stark?

“Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist.” Iron Man hissed through gritted teeth.

 _Emphasis on the Playboy_ … the drink had been his father's vice. He wondered if that was a common factor.

“Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds.” He ordered.

_Maybe wearing him out would lift a few of those fucked up masks… or are they glued to his face like my mother's had been?_

But he never got to find out. Because the ship blew up. It was back to business as they were thrown across the room.

“Put on the suit-.” Steve choked out, winded.

“Yep.” Tony hissed.

Later. There had to be time to get the truth when this was through.

**Author's Note:**

> Joseph Rogers was an alcoholic in mainstream Marvel comics canon. I'd think that Steve would recognize someone who'd been through the whole "your father was such a good man" "(what the fuck are you talking about he was an asshole) oh yes he shall be missed!" song and dance that separates home from the outside world.


End file.
